Harry Potter the incredible lovestory
by the-memory-remains
Summary: Harry durchläuft einige Veränderungen, er haut ab von den Dursleys, da die Verwandtschaft zu diesen Muggeln keinesfalls mehr besteht. Im Tropfenden Kessel trifft er auf einen gut aussehenden Jungen Mann, der ihn wie magisch anzieht... HPTR SLASH
1. kleiner Vampir

Disclaimer: Die charas gehören nicht mir, genauso wenig die Orte der Handlung usw., dies alles gehört der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Auch verdiene ich kein Geld.

Rating: R, NC-17 oder M, je nachdem

Warnings: SLASH, DARK, OOC, LEMON/LIME, VAMPIRE,…

Pairings: HP/TR, weitere folgen

Summary: Harry durchläuft einige Veränderungen, er haut ab von den Dursleys, da die Verwandtschaft zu diesen Muggeln keinesfalls mehr besteht. Im Tropfenden Kessel trifft er auf einen gut aussehenden Jungen Mann, der ihn wie magisch anzieht, dieser junge Mann allerdings ist niemand geringerer als Tom Vorlost Riddle.

Widmung: xerperus, ReSeSi, sorayablue, RavenSkarlett

Archiv: animexx

**Tja nun, es gibt wieder was neues von mir. Es ist meine erste Harry/Tom Slash-Story und sie liegt mir wirklich sehr am Herzen, sie ist zwar wieder etwas dark, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Diese Idee entsprang irgendwann mal meiner total kranken verdrehten Fantasie und einem sehr komischen Traum, den ich nicht weiter erörtern möchte. Ich wünsche euch nur viel Spaß beim lesen und ich hoffe ihr könnt euch aufraffen mir ein Review zu schenken. Eure tmr**

Harry Potter – the incredible lovestory

Kapitel 1 – kleiner Vampir

„Wir werden schön, schön durch die Nacht, wie ein Vampir, wenn er erwacht.", eine eisige Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf nach. Der Mann öffnete seine Augen und rote Rubine versuchten etwas Licht in die Dunkelheit zu bringen. Es war vergeblich, denn durch die schweren Vorhänge drang nicht ein kleiner Lichtpunkt ein.

Die Stimme nahm ihn gefangen, faszinierte ihn auf eine ungewöhnliche Art und Weise. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie kam ihm diese bekannt vor.

Tom schlüpfte aus dem Bett, er würde ja doch nicht mehr schlafen können, dazu war er viel zu aufgekratzt. Er machte eine Handbewegung und der Raum wurde von einem schummrigen Licht erhellt. Sein Blick wanderte auf die große hölzerne Schrankuhr. / 8 Uhr! Oh man das ist viel zu früh zum Aufstehen, verdammt! Jetzt kann ich auch nicht mehr einschlafen./

Grummelnd stand der dunkle Lord auf, schnappte sich ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus seinem Schrank und verschwand in dem riesigen Badezimmer, um sich ein Bad am viel zu frühen Morgen zu gönnen.

Als er aus dem marmorierten Badezimmer wieder zurückkehrte, hatte er hautenge schwarze Lederhosen und ein ebenso enges rotes Shirt an, wobei man seine helle Haut und den Beginn seiner Schambeharrung hervorblitzen sehen konnte, wenn er sich nur leicht streckte.

Noch bevor er den Raum verließ, legte er eine starke schwarzmagische Illusion auf seine roten Augen, die nun dunkelblau schimmerten. Denn wenn er in der Winkelgasse so auftauchen würde, wäre dieser ganze Auferstehungs-Bluff dahin und er könnte seinen plan bezüglich dem Mörder seines Verlobten vergessen.

„Wir werden schön, schön durch die Nacht, wie ein Vampir wenn er erwacht."

Harry schreckte mal wieder aus einer dieser sehr verwirrenden Träume auf. Sein Atem ging schnell und der Körper erzitterte. Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn und klebte das viel zu große T-Shirt an den dürren weißen Körper.

Ihm wurde schlecht, sein Magen krampfte sich und er würgte, doch nichts wollte herauskommen, so dass er anfing zu Hyperventilieren, dann breiteten sich die Krämpfe auf den Rest seines Körpers aus. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich, doch entwich nur ein leises Keuchen seinen Lippen.

Dann war wieder alles vorbei und Harry fühlte sich wie neu geboren. Er sah sich erstaunt um, Hedwig saß schlafend in ihrem Käfig, doch konnte Harry jede einzelne Feder erkennen, dabei war es stockdunkel.

Er murmelte ein „Lunaris-Maxima", vor sich hin und in der Mitte seines kleinen Zimmers erschien ein Mond in einer Miniaturausgabe, der alles mit seinem weichen Licht beleuchtete.

Hedwig von dem ungewohnten Licht erwacht, gurrte und flog auf Harrys Arm, den er ausgestreckt hatte. Sobald sie ihre Krallen in dem Arm versenkt sicher stand, glühte sie in einem gleißenden Licht auf, dass Harry blendete. Er wandte sich ab, bis das Licht noch ließ, dann sah er wieder auf seine Eule und erschrak fürchterlich.

Hedwigs einst schneeweißes Gefieder, zierte nun ein finsteres schwarz, bis auf eine einzige Feder, die in einem unschuldigen hellen weiß erstrahlte. Sie steckte zwischen ihren roten Augen.

Harry streichelte ihr ehrfürchtig über den Rücken. Wodurch er jetzt auch erkannte, dass seine Hand nicht mehr braungebrannt war, sondern ungewohnt weiß schimmerte. Als er nun an sich herunter blickte, bemerkte er, dass die Kleider, die gestern noch viel zu lang waren, nun von der Länge her passten und sie nur noch viel zu breit waren.

Auch bemerkte er, dass seine Haare nicht mehr kurz und strubbelig waren, sondern bis über die Schultern reichten und sich samtig weich anfühlten. Fast unbewusst fuhr Harrys Hand an die Stirn, um nach der Narbe zu fühlen, aber sie war nicht mehr dort. Die Panik ergriff ihn, so schnell er konnte, lief er ins Badezimmer und besah sich im Spiegel.

Es traf ihn ein weiterer Schock.

„Nein!", erklang eine ungewohnt tiefe Stimme.

„Scheiße was ist nur mit meiner Stimme?"

Er starrte sich immer noch im Spiegel an.

„Aber... das kann nicht sein, ich seh ja aus wie Snape! Nur meine Nase ist kleiner. Aber irgendwie... irgendwie sieht es schon besser als vorher aus. Besonders meine Haare!", er drehte sich herum und begutachtete sich von allen Seiten. Als letztes öffnete er den Mund, mit dem Zeigefinger berührte er die Spitze seines Eckzahnes und sah sich den blutigen Tropfen an, der an der Spitze seines Fingers entstanden war. Harry leckte darüber und der kleine Pieks schloss sich. Sein Blut schmeckte süß und hatte einen leichten metallischen Nachgeschmack wie er fand.

Der Schwarzhaarige ging wieder zurück in sein Zimmer, packte alle seine Sachen zusammen, nahm Hedwigs Käfig in die Hand und zauberte alles klein, danach ging er runter und holte sich seine alten Schulsachen, nicht zu vergessen sein Zauberstab, der unten im Schrank verschlossen war. Denn er konnte schon seit Anfang letzter Woche ohne dieses störende Stück Holz zaubern.

Er verschwand durch die Hintertür in der Dunkelheit, nie im Leben würde er hier bleiben, da es doch offensichtlich war, dass Lilly und James Potter nicht seine Eltern waren und folglich er auch nicht mit den Dursleys verwandt war, woraus sich dann ergab dass der Blutschutz nicht wirkte. Harry fragte sich die ganze Zeit, warum er nicht bei seinem Vater aufwuchs, denn dass er mit Severus Snape seines Zeichens Tränkemeister und Todesser verwandt war, war keine Frage, man konnte es einfach nicht leugnen.

Aber warum hasste ihn dann sein Lehrer so sehr, wenn er doch sein Sohn war, oder so was ähnliches. All diese Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, doch er würde ihnen auf den Grund gehen am besten so schnell wie möglich. Doch erst mal wollte er seine Freizeit genießen und einkaufen, denn in diesen Lumpen konnte er ja wohl kaum bei Snape auftauchen.

Als die Sonne gerade aufging, kam Harry in London an. Er war ziemlich erstaunt, dass ihm noch nicht einmal die Füße wehtaten, wenn es nach ihm ging, er hätte noch Stunden so weiter laufen können. Doch die stetig zunehmende Helligkeit zerrte an seinen Kräften, er fühlte sich nun schwach und ausgepowert. Die Sonne brannte auf ihn nieder.

Erleichtert war er, als er die dunkle Schenke des tropfenden Kessels betrat. Sein Blick schweifte über die Anwesenden und blieb an einem ziemlich knackig aussehendem knapp über 20 jährigen Kerl, der sich gerade zu ihm umdrehte, da Harry ihn mit seinen Blicken gerade auszog.

* * *

Tom machte sich auf den Weg zum tropfenden Kessel, er wollte dort noch etwas frühstücken, bevor er einkaufen gehen würde.

Er spürte ein Kribbeln in seinem Nacken, jemand beobachtete ihn. Der dunkle Lord drehte sich nach links und rechts, doch da war niemand, also drehte er sich um und erstarrte. Der Junge sah fast so aus wie Damian, nur war er etwas kleiner und die Kleidung entsprach auch nicht der eines Slytherin. Kurzzeitig blitzten in seinen Augen ein Hauch von rot auf, aber es verschwand sofort wieder.

„Adrian?", murmelte er, aber schüttelte gleich danach wieder den Kopf.

/ Das kann nicht sein, Adrian ist weg, verschollen oder gar tot/

Ungewissheit machte sich in ihm breit, er wollte unbedingt wissen, wer der Typ war, der ihn so himmlisch anstarrte. Er nickte ihm zu und bot ihm einen Platz an seinem Tisch an. Der Einladung folgend setzte dieser sich dazu. Tom sah ihm tief in die Augen, sie waren so schön dunkel.

„Ich heiße Tom.", stellte er sich vor und wartete darauf, dass der Unbekannte etwas sagte.

Harry wusste nicht genau was, aber der Kerl zog ihn magisch an, wie er da saß in seinen engen Lederhosen und dem roten Shirt, einfach zum anbeißen, nur das Blau der Augen passte nicht ganz so perfekt dazu.

„Hi Tom, nenn mich Jack."

„Bist du neu hier? Ich hab dich hier noch nicht gesehen."

Harry überlegte eine Weile. „Nicht wirklich."

„Nicht wirklich? Wie geht das denn?"

„Hmm..., sagen wir es so, mich würde wohl niemand erkennen. Was ist mit dir Tom? Ich sehe dich jetzt auch zum ersten Mal."

Tom grinste, „Sagen wir es mal so, mich würde wohl kaum jemand erkennen."

Harry lächelte Tom ebenso an, als dieser seine Worte wiederholte, sein Herz schlug schneller, als er das Grinsen von Tom sah. Dieser Tom kam ihm sehr interessant vor und er wollte ihn unbedingt näher kennen lernen.

„Hast du heute schon was vor Jack?"

„Ja, nee nicht wirklich, ich muss mir nur neue Kleidung besorgen, kann ja nicht ewig in dem hier Raum laufen."

„Verstehe. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich begleite, ich könnte dir bei der Auswahl behilflich sein."

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Harry unsicher.

Der Gryffindor konnte die Enttäuschung in den blauen Augen sehen, es tat ihm weh, aber er sagte nur die Wahrheit, er wusste wirklich nicht, ob es gut war jetzt raus zu gehen, da schon die Erinnerung der brennenden Sonne ihn schwächer werden ließ.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch Tom, aber ich fühle mich im Moment einfach zu schwach um rauszugehen.", als er das sagte ließ er kurzzeitig seine spitzen Eckzähne aufblitzen. Und Harry sah wie bei dem anderen der Groschen fiel.

Dann geschah etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, Tom war vom Stuhl aufgesprungen, hatte Harry an seinem Shirt gepackt und ihn in eine dunkle Ecke gezogen.

„Was!", fragte Harry verdattert.

„Du bist ein geborener Vampir.", stellte Tom kühl fest.

„Ja, das bin ich, aber was hast du denn jetzt auf einmal? Ich meine es gibt doch viele Vampire.", sprach der dunkelhaariger seine Gedanken aus.

„Nein! Nun ja doch, aber keine geborenen, die sind seltener, aber du bist einer.", erklärte Tom.

Harry verstand trotz allem die Aufregung nicht so recht und schaute den jungen Mann vor sich mit gerunzelter Stirn an, seine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Tom, wobei sich ein listiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht stahl, da Harry nicht im geringsten dumm oder so ist, wusste er auch, dass der andere wohl eine Gegenleistung erwartet.

„Wo ist der Haken?", fragte er deshalb.

Tom grinste weiter „Oh der ist nur winzig klein, eher ein Häkchen. Ich helfe dir bei deinem kleinen Sonnenproblemchen und du lässt mich dich den ganzen Tag begleiten."

Harry überlegte kurz, obwohl er schon wusste, wie er sich entscheiden würde, zögerte er. „Hmm... lass mich mal überlegen, du, ein quasi wildfremder Mann, willst mir, einem, von dem du gerade mal einen falschen Vornamen kennst, helfen und dafür wirst du mir den ganzen Tag an den Hacken hängen, während ich einkaufe, esse oder sonst was mache? Schwierig, wirklich schwierig.", der Gryffindor beobachtete, wie Tom enttäuscht den Kopf senkte, sich umdrehte und schon dabei war wegzugehen.

„Hey Tom! Warte doch!", der schwarzhaarige hielt ihn am Arm fest und zog ihn zu sich. Es war wohl etwas zu feste, denn Tom taumelte und prallte gegen ihn. Er wäre vermutlich auch hingefallen, hätte Harry ihn nicht geholfen.

So standen sie also, Harry Potter, den dunklen Lord, Voldemort, im Arm, wobei er nicht wusste, dass es der dunkle Lord war. Harry schmiegte sich instinktiv näher an den anderen, da er kleiner war konnte er den schnellen Herzschlag des anderen hören, aber berauschender war der süße Geruch, der von dem anderen ausging.

Er bekam das unbändige Verlangen einfach zuzubeißen, doch konnte er sich gerade so noch zurückhalten.

„Also? Abgemacht?"

Harry spürte das Vibrieren der dunklen Stimme an seinem Ohr, leise stöhnte er auf und nickte, nicht fähig ein Wort herauszubringen.

„Gut, komm her. Du wirst mir in den Hals beißen, aber vorher erkläre ich dir die möglichen Konsequenzen."

Ein erneutes Kopfnicken.

„Wenn du mich beißt bindest du dich an mich, du wirst niemanden anderen mehr beißen können. Außerdem kannst du dann nur noch von mir und deinen Verwandten trinken können, die dir einen Kelch geben werden oder ähnliches, je nachdem welchem Clan du angehörst. Noch eine wichtige Frage.", Tom zögerte leicht.

„Und die wäre?", hörte man die gedämpfte Stimme von Harry an Toms Körper.

„Nun es ist eine ziemlich private Frage und ich will die keineswegs zu nahe treten, aber bist du noch Jungfrau?"

Harry verkroch sich noch mehr an den anderen Körper, um die Röte, die sich auf seinem Gesicht gebildete hatte, zu verstecken und nickte langsam.

„Das könnte nun wirklich zum Problem werden, dadurch wirst du schwanger werden können, wenn du nicht ausreichen verhütest."

Harry hatte sich ein Stück von Tom getrennt und sah in diese falsche blaue Augen, die ihn verwundert musterten.

„Was ist denn?"

„Nun mein lieber _Jack_ ich hätte gedacht, dass du weiß Gott wie reagieren würdest, aber nicht so gelassen, dass du vielleicht in Ohnmacht fallen würdest oder so. Aber nichts, du lächelst einfach nur versonnen vor dich hin!"

„Ja schon, aber es ist doch toll! Ein Kind kriegen zu können, das war der einzige Grund weswegen ich Mine, eine Freundin von mir, immer beneidet habe. Gibt es sonst noch irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte?"

„Na ja nur ein kleiner Punkt, du wirst sehen, wer ich wirklich bin und was ich alles getan habe, danach verspürst du ein Schwächegefühl."

Harry nickte, irgendwie hatte er im Gefühl, dass es das einzige Richtige war, doch reagierte er nicht wirklich bewusst, dass was hier wohl die Oberhand hatte, war der Vampir, der seit der letzten Nacht da war.

Tom nahm Harry bei der Hand und führte ihn in ein Zimmer, er rief dem Wirt noch zu, dass er nicht gestört werden wolle. Er bugsierte also den jungen Vampir in eine Ecke und legte seinen Kopf schief, damit der andere bessere Sicht auf seine Schlagader hatte.

Wieder schnupperte Harry diesen unsagbar süßlichen Duft ein. Sein Verstand klinkte sich aus und er bewegte sich in Zeitlupe weiter vor, er musste sich vielleicht nur einen halben Zentimeter runterbeugen. Er lehnte sich vor, ganz vorsichtig leckte seine Zunge an der Halsschlagader, bewirkte damit auf Toms Körper eine Gänsehaut. Dann biss er zu. Das warme rote Blut sprudelte in seinen Mund, nach ein paar Schlucken trennte er sich von dem Hals, leckte sich seinen Mund, wobei ein kleiner Tropfen an seinem Mundwinkel herunter lief.

Er sah den anderen halbwegs geschockte an, noch immer sah er alles wie in Trance, auch als sich der andere vor lehnte und den Tropfen mit seiner eigenen Zunge ableckte, auf die Stelle ein zartes Küsschen setzte und den anderen dann abwartend ansah.

Harry fand seine Stimme wieder, die Trance abschüttelnd, sprach er nur ein Wort: „Voldemort"

* * *

Tom tat dies mit einem Stirnrunzeln ab, da ihn kaum ein Mensch so nannte, seine Männer nannten ihn my Lord, seine Freunde und Familie Tom, die halbe Welt du-weißt-schon-wer. Er war noch immer in Gedanken, wer dieser junge Vampir war, als er dessen bittenden Ausspruch hörte.

„Bitte Tom trinke von mir.", denn Harry wollte, das der andere auch wusste, wer er war, doch war er unfähig das auszusprechen.

Der Angesprochene senkte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht."

„Aber warum denn nicht?", klang die verzweifelte Stimme von Harry, die durchzogen von unterdrückten Schluchzern war.

„Ich bin seit fast 17 Jahren gebunden, 16 ½ genau."

Harry verstand es, aber wenn er mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag, war er selbst mit dem dunklen Lord gebunden, seit er ein Baby war. Es würde zumindest erklären, warum er in Träumen meist bei ihm war und die Gefühle des anderen spürte, wenn es diesem nicht gut ging. Er hatte zwar keine Narbe mehr, aber die Verbindung bestand immer noch.

„Vertau mir Tom!", schluckte er und verschloss Toms Lippen in einem verzweifelten Kuss, die Tränen rannen nun ohne Aufhalt an seinen Wangen hinab gen Boden. Traurig blickte er Tom in die Augen, die nicht mehr dieses flache blau trugen, sondern ein schönes feuriges blutrot.

Tom überraschte diese Reaktion doch sehr, aber der kleine war so verlockend, so niedlich. Er wollte ihn trösten, seinen Wunsch versuchen zu erfüllen, auch wenn er es nicht ertragen würde, wieder nicht trinken zu können. Denn er hatte es schon einmal versucht gehabt, damals es waren 10 Jahre vergangen seit Adrian als tot befunden wurde. Dieser Werwolf war wirklich verführerisch gewesen, er glaubte endlich wieder jemanden gefunden zu haben, den er lieben konnte. Sie wollten sich binden, er wollten ihn wirklich beißen, zuerst wäre eine Blutbindung gewesen, die in etwa den Stand einer Verlobung gleichkam, doch er stieß auf eine Barriere.

Diese hätte eigentlich nicht mehr da sein sollen, aber sie war es. Tom ließ sofort ab, zog sich zurück. Und der Werwolf verstand es, er hatte gewusst, dass es da mal ein Kind gab, der Lord liebte ihn schon als Baby, doch hätte er sich an ihm nicht vergriffen, so krank war er nicht. Sie suchten überall nach Adrian, sogar in Hogwarts, da der Bann normalerweise bricht, wenn einer der Partner stirbt, aber sie fanden ihn nicht. Tom hatte einen kompletten Nervenzusammenbruch und litt noch immer unter dem Verlust, er wurde kälter und grausamer.

Langsam fast andächtig näherte er sich der Halsschlagader, leckte erstaunt über diesen Fleck, presste seine Lippen auf die Stelle und küsste sie. Er saugte nun daran, wodurch ein blutroter Fleck erschien, der wohl demnächst in lila Farbtönen hervorstechen würde. _Jack_ schlang seine Arme um den älteren und drückte ihn näher an sich, um danach aufzustöhnen. Erst dann versenkte er seine langen Reißzähne in den jungen Hals und begann zu saugen. Dickflüssiges Blut quoll ihm entgegen, welches er gierig schluckte, wobei die Bilder dieses traurigen Leben an seinem inneren Auge vorbeizogen. Es ging von der Chronologie her rückwärts, also von jetzt bis er immer jünger wurde, dann kam er zu einer sehr interessanten Stelle.

Harry Potter wurde als er klein war, auf die Schwelle der Muggels gestellt von diesem senilen alten Dumbledore, dann war er soweit, dass Dumbi Harry bei den Potter abgab, aber dann war da die Szene die ihn in einer Weise unglaublich glücklich machte, aber in der anderen wütend werden ließ. Dumbi hatte den Jungen aus dem Krankenbettchen gestohlen, er war verkleidet, es war der Mann, der Severus, Salazar und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass der Junge an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben sei.

Tom riss sich los, er hatte Tränen in den Augen und schluchzte laut auf.

„Adrian, du bist es wirklich! Oh Adrian, wie sehr ich dich liebe!"

Harry strich ihm sanft die Tränen von den Wangen, stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und berührte sanft mit seinen Lippen, die Toms. Einige zeitlang hielten sie sich einfach nur im Arm sprachen nicht, genossen einfach nur die Gegenwart des anderen. Doch Harrys Neugierde war erwacht.

„Warum nennst du mich eigentlich immer Adrian? Ist das der Name, der mir gegeben wurde? Weißt du wessen Kind ich bin?"

Tom nickte einfach nur und sah ihm in die schönen dunklen Augen, die glitzerten wie Sterne.

„Verrätst du es mir? Ich möchte sie gerne kennen lernen."

Harry hatte die Bilder nicht gesehen, die Tom gesehen hatte, weswegen er auch nicht wusste, dass er der Sohn von Salazar Slytherin und Severus Snape war.

„Natürlich. Du heißt Adrian Severus Snape-Slytherin. Severus ist dein Vater bzw. Mutter, er kann so wie du auch Kinder bekommen, da er noch Jungfrau war, als er sich band. Und Salazar Slytherin ist dein anderer Vater. Damit bist du mein Verlobter und irgendwann ein Snape-Slytherin-Riddle, wenn du willst."

Harry zog Tom zu sich herunter und küsste ihn zur Antwort, dann nahm er die Hand des dunklen Lords und zog ihn hinter sich her. Sie kamen an dem Wirt vorbei, der sie dreckig angrinste, aber beide ließen sich davon nicht stören und liefen mit kalten undurchdringlichen Gesichtausdrücken an ihm vorbei, durch den Pub zum Eingang der Winkelgasse.

Break

**Nächstes Chap: Treffen der ungewöhnlichen Art**


	2. Treffen der ungewöhnlichen Art

Harry Potter - the incredible lovestory

Kapitel 2: Treffen der ungewöhnlichen Art I

Disclaimer: Die charas gehören nicht mir, genauso wenig die Orte der Handlung

usw., dies alles gehört der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Auch verdiene ich

kein Geld.

Rating: R, NC-17 oder M, je nachdem

Warnings: SLASH, DARK, OOC, **LEMON**/LIME, VAMPIRE,...

Pairings: HP/TR, weitere folgen

_((Es war ein mal ein kleiner blauer Schlumpf, er hatte eine Hantel und ein  
Herzchentattoo. Sein Name war Handi-Schlumpf. Er hüpfte singend durch den Wald,  
als ihm plötzlich der böse böse Gargamel entgegen kam. Handi wollte weglaufen,  
aber Gargamel war schneller und schon hatte er ihn gepackt. Doch Gargamel war  
ganz und gar nicht so, wie alle dachten, er war nett und freundlich und Handi  
fand, dass der Kerl einen mächtig großen hatte. Na was hatte er?))_

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter - the incredible lovestory  
**

_Harry zog Tom zu sich herunter und küsste ihn zur Antwort, dann nahm er die Hand  
des dunklen Lords und zog ihn hinter sich her. Sie kamen an dem Wirt vorbei, der  
sie dreckig angrinste, aber beide ließen sich davon nicht stören und liefen mit  
kalten undurchdringlichen Gesichtausdrücken an ihm vorbei, durch den Pub zum  
Eingang der Winkelgasse._

**  
**

**Kapitel 2 - Treffen der ungewöhnlichen Art**

Harry ging mit Tom zusammen zu Gringotts und danach in einem Laden für

Zaubererbekleidung. Er suchte zwei Roben heraus, die nicht so teuer waren du

trotzdem noch ganz passabel aussahen. Als er dann aber zur Kasse wollte, hielt

ihn Tom auf, indem er ihn am Arm packte.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

"Du willst das doch nicht wirklich kaufen?"

"Wieso denn nicht, was ist mit denen? Sie sehen doch gut aus und teurere kann

ich mir halt nicht leisten.", meinte Harry und senkte leicht verlegen den Kopf.

"Ach papperlapapp, du suchst dir einfach aus was dir gefällt, egal wie teuer und

das mit dem Bezahlen lass mal meine Sorge sein!", bestimmte Tom.

"Aber ich kann doch nicht...", fing Harry an.

"Oh doch du kannst und keine Wiederrede, aber lass uns in die Nokturngasse, da

gibt es die besten Stoffe."

"Nokturngasse?", hörte man Harrys unsichere Stimme, er mochte diese nicht, in

seinem zweiten Jahr hatte er sich bereits gefürchtet dort zu sein. Damals wollte

ihn eine Hexe kaufen, wofür auch immer.

Tom nickte. "Keine Angst, dich wird keiner anfassen.", sprach er beruhigend und

führte Harry aus der Winkelgasse hinaus in einen düsteren Laden. Das Licht darin

umspielte schwummrig die feinsten Stoffe in allen möglichen Farben.

Als sie wieder heraustraten, trugen beide sicher 50 Tüten verkleinert in ihren

Taschen.

"Oh man habe ich einen Hunger!", rief Harry aus, während er kaputt an Toms Seite

hing.

"Ich auch, lass uns zu Giovannis gehen", stimmte der dunkle Lord zu mit einem

nie geglaubten Hochgefühl in seinem Innern.

Sie durchquerten den tropfenden Kessel, wollten nur kurz halten, damit sie die

Tüten loswurden und Harry sich was anderen anziehen konnte.

Er verschwand im Bad und kam wieder heraus in hautengen schwarzen Stoffhosen,

einem ebenso schwarzen Shirt und einem Nietengürtel. Außerdem prangte ein

silberner Kruzifix an einer langen Kette über seinem Shirt. Von wegen Vampire

können keine Kreuze ab, dachte Harry, ehrlich gesagt fand er dieses Symbol schön

und er fuhr andächtig über das Schmuckstück, als er wieder aus dem Bad heraus

kam.

"WOW A' du siehst einfach... wow aus!", rief Tom aus, zog Harry in seine starke

Arme, legte seine Lippen auf die warmen Harrys, fuhr sanft mit seiner Zunge an

dessen Unterlippe und knabberte leicht daran. Sofort gewährte er ihm Einlass und

umspielte mit seiner, die fremde Zunge. So zärtlich, wie der Kuss angefangen

hatte, wurde er nun immer leidenschaftlicher und gieriger, bis Harry sanft Tom

in die Lippe biss und das hervortretende Blut ableckte, dann schloss die Wunde

wieder und sie küssten sich weiter. Tom stöhnte auf, da er sein eigenes Blut

schmecken konnte, sein Unterleib reagierte. Er drückte ihn ganz nah an Harrys

ebenfalls erregiertes Glied; beide stöhnten sie auf.

Toms Hände, vorher noch auf der Hüfte, wanderten weiter nach unten zum Hintern,

massierte dort kurz und gingen dann wieder nach vorne, um sich der Beule vorne

anzunehmen. Er rieb durch den Stoff.

"Nicht Tom, aah..., ich hab die Hosen eben erst angezogen, oh Gott... ahhh..

ja...oh, ich will sie nicht wieder... ah... umziehen."

Aber Tom hörte nicht auf, kurz bevor Harry jedoch kommen konnte, hörte er auf.

Was Harry frustriert aufstöhnen ließ. Wie konnte der Kerl nur so gemein sein?

Erst scharf machen und dann einfach aufhören. Aber so schnell die Hand weg war,

so schnell lag seine Hose am Boden und etwas fiel besseres leckte an seiner

Erektion. Diese heiße Zunge umspielte sein Glied, Zähne knabberten an seiner

Eichel und ein enger Mund stülpte sich über den Schaft und ließ sie ganz in sich

eingleiten.

Harry schrie erregt auf und blickte nach unten, wo der dunkle Lord auf seinen

Knien vor ihm auf dem boden war und ihn mit dem Mund befriedigte. Der Gryff

konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und knickte weg, aber bevor er auf

dem Boden ankam, lagen beide nackt auf einem weichen Bett.

Der junge Snape lag seitlich neben Tom, der nicht aufgehört hatte an seinem

steifen Glied zu saugen, aber Harry stieß ihn weg, er brauchte zwar eine Menge

an Selbstbeherrschung dafür, schaffte es aber dann doch. Er zog Tom nach oben

und verwickelte ihn in einen heißen Zungenkuss, seine Hände pumpten derweil

etwas weiter unten dieses pulsierende etwas. Harry krabbelte nach unten und

begann Tom selbst mit dem Mund zu befriedigen, wobei Tom wieder an Harrys Glied

zu saugen begann, da sie verkehrt zueinander lagen. Beide befanden dieses

Spielchen mehr als geil, denn sie wurden immer härter und wurden gieriger,

führten am Ende Schluckbewegungen aus. Der Druck, der sich in beiden Körpern

aufgebaut hatte, beförderte nun, als er abließ den weißen Saft in die heißen

Münder.

Harry krabbelte erschöpft hoch und drehte sich dabei. Er küsste Tom, wobei der

Geschmack beider Säfte sich zusammen verschmolzen. Noch lange lag der kleine in

seinen Armen und schnurrte.

"Oh Adrian, so etwas geiles habe ich noch nie erlebt, woher kannst du nur so gut

mit deiner Zunge umgehen, wenn du doch noch Jungefrau bist?"

Harry grinste ihn schelmisch an. "Ich sagte ich bin noch Jungfrau, ja, aber ich

habe mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, dass ich vollkommen unerfahren bin."

Tom dachte eine Weile über diese Worte nach, sein Liebster hatte wirklich nur

gesagt, dass er noch Jungfrau war, wie konnte er dann gleich darauf schließen,

dass er noch nie so etwas erlebt hatte? In ihm stieg ein klein wenig Eifersucht

auf, wer war in den Genuss des Jungen gekommen und warum zum Teufel hatte er

dies vorhin nicht gesehen? Aber bevor er sich weiterhin in dieses Gefühl

hineinsteigern konnte, wurde er von dem schnurrenden nackten Etwas auf seinem

Körper unterbrochen.

"Ich hab immer noch Hunger!", quengelte er.

"Nur zu kleiner, ich halte dich nicht von ab.", grinste Tom und zeigte auf seine

wieder halbwegs erregierte Körpermitte.

"ich kann mich doch nicht nur von Flüssignahrung ernähren.", meinte Harry halb

belustigt, halb empört, tauchte aber trotz allem nach unten, fuhr erst sanft mit

seinen Fingern von der Wurzel zur Spitze, bevor er seine Zunge einsetzte und den

ersten Tropfen von dem nun vollkommen erwachten Glied zu kosten. Seine Finger

spielten währenddessen an den prall gefüllten Hoden. Als Harry "klein-Tom" der

Länge nach ganz in den Mund nahm und dabei leicht zu saugen anfing. Dann reizte

er die Eichel mit seiner flinken Zunge und rieb die Erektion.

Tom schrie und bäumte sich auf, verkrallte sich in den schwarzen Haarschopf. Er

spritzte heiß ab, gierig schluckte Harry alles, was Tom hergab und legte sich

schweratmend neben Tom.

/Na toll, dachte er /jetzt ist er befriedigt, ich bin noch geil und mein

Hunger ist immer noch riesig./

Aber bevor er zu Ende denken konnte, spürte er eine Hand, die sein Glied erst

langsam und dann immer schneller auf und ab rieb. Die stetig pumpenden

Bewegungen ließen ihn nicht mehr denken, er konzentrierte sich nur noch mit

geschlossenen Augen auf das Gefühl und dem Druck, der immer stärker wurde. Kurz

bevor er über die Klippe springen konnte, hielt die Hand still und er konnte,

wie von weit her Toms befehlende Stimme hören, die ihm befahl, er solle die

Augen öffnen. Harry gehorchte schleunigst und versank in wunderschönen rot

schimmernden Augen. Tom faszinierten die Augen seines kleinen, sie waren so tief

schwarz, wie die Severus, allerdings waren jetzt noch winzige rote Pünktchen

enthalten, die durch ihre Blutbindung entstanden waren, außerdem glitzerten sie

vor Verlangen. Ohne Vorwarnung begann Tom wieder weiter zu massieren, sah seinem

Verlobten weiterhin an, wobei bei dessen Orgasmus ein Sturm an Gefühlen sichtbar

wurde und die Augenfarbe in rot, schwarz und leicht grün schimmerten.

Mit einem Wink eines sehr schweratmenden Harrys, waren sie gesäubert und

angezogen. Harry sprang auf und begann nun weiter zu quengeln. "Können wir jetzt

endlich gehen?"

Er zog Tom auf die Beine. Er konnte nicht sagen wieso, aber er strotzte gerade

zu mit Energie, strahlte hüpfte herum und schob Tom ungeduldig an.

"Ja, ja immer mit der Ruhe, du kannst doch einen alten Mann nicht so herum

hetzen, denn weißt du ein alter Mann ist KEIN D-Zug!", maulte Tom folgte aber

ergeben.

Harry zog ihn durch den Pub Richtung Winkelgasse, blieb dann aber auf einmal

stehen. Tom stutzte und fragte, was denn los sei.

"Nichts, eigentlich.", winkte Harry ab und wollte weitergehen, wurde aber von

Tom aufgehalten.

"Wie eigentlich?", hakte er nach.

"Es ist nur, ich hab da jemanden gesehen."

"Oh ja? Wen denn?", fragte Tom neugierig nach.

Harry stockte, bevor er nach einer kurzen Zögerung doch antwortete. "Ron und

Hermine."

Sie standen direkt vor Flourish & Blotts.

"Komm kleiner, du willst sie sicher wieder sehen oder?"

"Aber sie werden mich doch ganz sicher nicht erkennen!"

"Na denn lernst du sie eben wieder kennen, als Adrian Severus Snape-Slytherin,

ja gut lass am besten das Slytherin weg,"

Harry war zwar unsicher, gerade weil er so aussah, wie ein Snape und dazu auch

noch in Wirklichkeit diesen Namen trug, zumindest mehr oder weniger. Doch er

nickte resigniert und trat näher an seine Freunde, er räusperte sich.

"Hey, geht ihn nach Hogwarts?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme, aber freundlich.

Rons Gesichtsfarbe wechselte zu einem sehr hellen weiß, sein Mund öffnete und

schloss sich immer wieder. Hermine dagegen lächelte entzückt und ratterte schon

wieder alles Mögliche wie ein Wasserfall herunter.

"Hi, ja gehen wir. Mein Name ist Hermine Jane Granger, das da ist Ronald Bilius

Weasley. Sag gehst du auch dahin? Obwohl, ich habe dich dort noch nie gesehen,

dabei hast du eine ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit unserem Zaubertränkeprofessor, bist

du mit ihm verwandt? Ich dachte eigentlich immer Professor Snape hätte keine

Kinder oder noch andere Verwandte. Ach, wie heißt du eigentlich?", Hermine

stoppte in ihrem Redefluss und sah nun Harry fragend und interessiert an, dabei

hatte sie Tom noch nicht bemerkt.

Der schwarzhaarige wollte gerade antworten, als das blasse Wiesel, nun gar nicht

mehr blass, sondern viel mehr als tomatenrot, explodierte:

"HERMINE, REDE DOCH NICHT MIT DIESER SCHLANGE! DER IST DOCH TOTAL PERVERS!

SIEH DIR DAS AN! ICH VERBIETE DIR JEMALS WIEDER MIT DIESER SCHWUCHTEL VON SNAPE

ZU REDEN!"

Ron zeigte, während er schrie, von Harry auf Tom und wieder zurück, denn Tom war

hinter Harry getreten und hielt mit ihm Händchen. Der dunkle Lord wollte schon

seinen Zauberstab zücken und den Weasley auf den Mond hexen, während Harry

seinen ehemaligen? Freund mit offenem Mund anstarrte, nicht glauben konnte, was

dieser von sich gab. Aber bevor irgendjemand etwas tun konnte, startete Miss

Hermine Jane Granger, schlauste Hexe England eine Tirade, die sich gewaschen

hatte.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN MIR NUR IRGENDETWAS ZU VERBIETEN?

AUßERDEM IST ES MEINE SACHE MIT WEM ICH MICH ABGEBEN. UND WENN DU SO DENKST,

WEIß ICH, DASS ICH MICH MIT DIR GANZ BESTIMMT NICHT MEHR ABGEBEN WERDE! RICHTE

GINNY UND DEINER MUTTER EINEN SCHÖNEN GRUß AUS, DENN ICH WERDE NACH HAUSE

FAHREN. UND NUN VERSCHWINDE, ES IST AUS!", Hermine stand schnaufend vor ihrem

nun Ex-Freund und blitzte ihn gefährlich aus ihren braun-grünen Augen an. Der

Rothaarige wurde mikroskopisch klein mit Hut, machte sich vor Zorn rot im

Gesicht davon.

Nun sah Hermine den scheinbar Unbekannten freundlich an. "Tut mir leid, Ron ist

ein intolerantes Arschloch.", ihre Stimme war ruhig und nichts mehr wies noch

daraufhin, was eben war. Das erstaunte Tom ganz schön und er dachte, er würde

einer waschechten Slytherin gegenüberstehen, aber das ging ja nicht, sie war

nicht reinblütig.

Harry schüttelte einmal mit dem kopf, das war Hermine, wie er sie kannte, er

lächelte sie an. "Ist nicht so schlimm, Hermine. Ich heiße Adrian Severus Snape.

Und das hier ist Tom mein Partner.", stellte Harry sich und seinen Liebsten vor.

Danach bot Tom an, wenn sie Lust hätte, könnte sie ja mit zum essen kommen.

Dankbar drückte Harry, Toms Hand. Er sah, dass Hermine sich nicht entscheiden

konnte und sah sie mit einem flehenden Blick, der einem jungen Hundewelpen

gleich kam, an.

"Weißt du Adrian, ich darf doch Adrian sagen? Gut, also du erinnerst mich an

meinen besten Freund Harry, der hat auch immer so einen süßen Blick drauf, wenn

er was will. Schade, dass er nicht hier sein kann, ich vermisse ihn. Du musst

ihn unbedingt kennen lernen, er ist der beste Freund, den ein Mädchen haben

kann.", Hermine seufzte, bemerkte nicht, wie die anderen beiden blicke

austauschten.

Harry war richtig gerührt, über Hermines Worte, nun wusste er, er konnte ihr

vertrauen, bei ihrem Seufzen aber hob er eine Augenbraue a la Snape und blickte

sie fragend an.

Sie seufzte wiederholt und erklärte "nun, bekanntlich sind die besten Freunde,

eines weiblichen Wesens, schwul.", schloss sie nun ihren Gedankengang und sah

nun in schockierte schwarze Augen. Doch diese Regung hielt nur eine Mikrosekunde

an, bis in diesen Augen wieder ein Lächeln lag und ein undefinierbares

Glitzern.

"Lasst uns gehen, wir stehen schon viel zu lange hier.", meinte Tom, blickte

sich einmal um und führte die anderen beiden dann in ein kleines italienisches

Restaurant, dass am Ende der Winkelgasse in einer Nebenstraße war.

Harry und Hermine unterhielten sich über irgendwelche Sprüche, von denen alle

beide wussten, dass sie schwarzmagisch waren. Tom war erstaunt, als er das

hörte, er fragte sich die ganze Zeit, wie eine Muggelstämmige schwarze Magie

konnte, denn dass sie die meisten Zauber auch ausgeführt hatte, sah man ihr an.

Eine Weile verfolgte er diese Unterhaltung einfach nur und versuchte

herauszufinden, was mit dem Mädchen nicht stimmte.

Harry bemerkte davon nichts, da er wie schon kurz vor den Ferien eine Diskussion

über den Ignis/Aqua- Spruch, oder so was ähnliches, anfing. Er meinte nämlich,

dass das Feuer viel mächtiger war, als das Wasser. Zur Verdeutlichung ließ er

einen kleinen Feuerball erscheinen und entflammte damit sein Butterbier.

Hermine dagegen stritt dies ab "Nein! Wasser ist viel besser, da man ohne Wasser

erstens nicht leben kann und außerdem kann man damit Feuer löschen!" , Harry

gleich, zeigte sie mit dem Finger auf das brennende Glas, bis ein kleiner

Schwall Wasser aus ihrem Finger brach und das Feuer löschte.

Tom währenddessen dankte Gott/Satan, dass sie in einer sehr dunklen Ecke saßen,

denn handmagische Elemtarmagie war sehr selten.

Doch nun waren beide, also Harry und Hermine, geschockt, da Hermine allerdings

ganz und gar nicht doof ist, bemerkte sie auch, dass es haargenau die gleiche

Unterhaltung von vor den Ferien war. Ihr messerscharfer Verstand kombinierte

schnell und schon stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, als sie dem jungen Snape

um den Hals fiel. Sie boxte gegen seine Schulter, als sie wieder in seine Augen

sah.

"Du Schuft! Wie kannst du es nur wagen mich so zu verarschen!", zeterte sie

gleich los, in einem Umgangston, den sie normalerweise nicht benutzen würde.

"Au, Mine! Das tat weh!", quengelte Harry gespielt, aber er freute sich eine so

gute Freundin zu haben, die nun wirklich nicht dumm war.

Tom sah sie nun erstaunt an, räusperte sich, wollte ja nicht unwissend sein,

denn ein dunkler Lord war dies nun wirklich nicht gerne. Doch als er auf seine

wiederholt gestellte Frage keine Antwort bekam, schnappte er sich seinen kleinen

einfach, drehte seinen Kopf zu ihn, seine Augenfarbe flammte kurzzeitig rot

auf.

"Könnte mir jetzt mal jemand endlich erklären, was hier los ist?"

Durch das Aufblitzen hatte auch Hermine verstanden, wer der andere war, sie war

zwar etwas verwirrt und ein klein wenig schockiert, aber sie lächelte.

Harry zog einen Schmollmund, antwortete aber "Die Unterhaltung haben ich und

Mine nur schon vor den Ferien geführt, ich habe kurzerhand einfach das nächste

beste angefackelt, sie hat es gelöscht. Ich hab mich wohl verraten, ups."

Unschuldig und total erotisch auf Tom wirkend blinzelte er, bis sich ein kleines

teuflisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Voldemort knurrte und zog

Harry in einen Kuss. Aus dem sie allerdings, durch ein Seufzen von Hermine

gerissen wurden. Das Paar sah die junge Frau, die sie mit verträumten Blick

musterte, fragend an und zogen beide synchron eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ihr seid so ein schönes Paar, ich will auch jemanden!", erst erklärte Hermine,

dann aber maulte sie leicht und zog einen Schmollmund.

Harry lächelte sie immer noch an und begann zu sprechen "Dann meine liebe

Hermine Jane Granger hättest du nicht mit Ron Schluss machen sollen!"

Mine schnaubte darauf nur unwillig auf "Dieser Arsch kann mich mal! Wollte mich

doch nur flachlegen, als ob ich das ihm gestatten würde, dazu sind meine

Ansprüche viel zu hoch!", redete sie sich in Rage und schmiss nur gerade so mit

schwarzer Magie um sich, als sie es merkte, meinte sie nur "Ups." und

verschleierte sich schnell wieder.

Tom betrachtete das Mädchen vor sich, dessen braunen Augen sich in ein

schwarz-blau wandelten und plötzlich begann sie zu schreien.

Break

**Knuddels an: gray angel, BTina, gugi28, Angie**

**gray****angel**: danke für das review, ja wollte auch unbedingt ma ne harry-tom geschi schreiben, hoffe dir hat das chap gefallen?

**BTina**: sorry, musstet ja doch etwas warten, hmm ich hatte sev und sal auch noch nie gelesen, deswegen habe ich gedacht, hey warum nicht? ;)

**gugi28**: knuddel, knuddel, knuddel, jaa sie inspiriert mich sehr, ich liebe ihre geschichten, habe bis jetzt glaub ich auch alle gelesen, da ich ja auch auf animexx herum surfe und hochstelle :), nun ja ich habe ihre ertse geschcihte gelesen und ich muss sagen, ihr schreibstil hat sich von da an sehr zum guten verändert. Sie macht mich süchtig.

So nun zu tom und Adrian, ich denke im nächsten chap wird sehr viel geklärt, auch das mit dem verwandeln und so. was mich ja jetzt interessiert, wie fandest du mein lemon?

**Angie**: hey! An du kannst aba schön strahlen :)))))) knuddel


	3. Familie?

Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören nicht mir, genauso wenig die Orte der Handlung usw., dies alles gehört der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Auch verdiene ich kein Geld.

Rating: R, NC-17 oder M, je nachdem

Warnings: SLASH, DARK, OOC, **LEMON/LIME**, VAMPIRE,…

Pairings: HP/TR, SS/SS (ja nu, das sieht lustig aus ), weitere folgen...

Da ich bei der Story das letzte Mal seit Ewigkeiten geupdatet habe, werde ich am Anfang eine Zusammenstellung, der ersten beiden Kapitel hinschreiben, mit äußerlichen Beschreibungen!

Zusammenfassung: _Harry verändert sich, krampft sich zusammen und als er das nächste Mal in den Spiegel schaut, sieht er seinem Tränkeprofessor Severus Snape sehr ähnlich, nur die Haare glänzen seidig und die Nase ist kleiner. Daraus schlussfolgert Harry, dass er wohl mit Snape verwandt sei und da für ihn Familie alles ist, will er diesen suchen. Er geht los um Kleidung einzukaufen, trifft im tropfenden Kessel auf einen gut aussehenden über 20 Jährigen mit kurzen Haaren und blauen Augen, die nicht zu ihm passen. Dieser junge Mann ist niemand anderes als Tom Riddle. Er sieht Harry und denkt sofort an seinen bereits geglaubt verstorbenen Verlobten Adrian Severus Snape-Slytherin, der zweite Sohn von Severus Snape und Salazar Slytherin. Tom und Harry finden zueinander und trinken vom Blut des anderen, dadurch kennen sie fast die ganze Vergangenheit des anderen, wissen somit was damals mit Adrian geschah. Dann gehen sie einkaufen und treffen auf Hermine Granger, die sich sofort vorstellt, allerdings mag Ron keine Schwulen, woraufhin Hermine ausrastet und ihn in den Wind schießt. Sie geht mit den beiden essen und erkennt in Adrian Harry. Dann, auf einmal, schmerzt ihr Körper und sie bricht zusammen._

Kapitel 3 – Familie…?

Tom betrachtete das Mädchen vor sich, dessen braunen Augen sich in ein schwarz-blau wandelten und plötzlich begann sie zu schreien.

Der dunkle Lord sah sofort, was Sache war. Er sah sich um, ob sie auch nicht beobachtet wurden, dann blickte er zu Adrian und nickte ihm zu. Er ließ ein paar Geldscheine liegen, ging zu Hermine und apparierte mit ihr in ihr Zimmer im ‚tropfenden Kessel', Adrian tauchte wenig später neben ihm auf.

„Was passiert mit ihr?", fragte er besorgt, als er sich zu Hermine aufs Bett setzte, ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich.

Tom hielt das Mädchen kräftig fest, so dass sie sich nicht mehr aufbäumen konnte, denn sonst würden die Krämpfe viel zu lange dauern, hatte er doch schon einige Verwandlungen miterlebt, die Letzte war die, von dem jungen Malfoyspross.

„Ihre Verwandlung setzt ein.", meinte er, bemüht sie festzuhalten, aber als ihn eine Welle Schutzmagie traf, die eindeutig schwarzmagischer Natur war, konnte er sie nicht mehr halten und wurde an die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert. Schmerzend hielt er sich den Hinterkopf, er kam unter Stöhnen wieder auf die Beine und sah Adrian immer noch an der gleichen Stelle am Bett sitzen wie vorher. Der junge Vampir hielt ihr die Hand und strich immer wieder beruhigend über die Stirn.

„Tom! Was ist passiert?", wollte Adrian schockiert wissen und war schon bereit im nächsten Moment aufzuspringen und sich um seinen Liebsten zu kümmern. Aber Tom hielt ihn auf.

„Warte Adrian, nicht! Bleibe bei ihr, ihr müsst Geschwister sein oder wenigstens verwandt, sonst wärst du auch hier gelandet und hättest dazu noch höllische Kopfschmerzen." Adrian nickte, er verstand zwar nicht ganz genau, was das alles bedeutete, aber er würde es ihm sicher später erklären, doch nun war seine Freundin wichtiger. Er wandte sich ihr zu, sie begann zu zittern.

„Kümmer dich um sie, ich reise nach Slytherin Manor und hole Severus und Salazar. So wie es aussieht, gab es noch ein Kind.", den letzten Satz murmelte er eher zu sich, als zu seinem Verlobten, doch Vampire haben sehr gute Ohren, so verstand dieser natürlich, was er gesagt hatte.

„Wie meinst du das?", hakte Adrian nach.

„Schau sie dir an, es passt doch alles zusammen, eure Kräfte als Elementarmagier ergänzen sich komplett und mein Gott, eure Augen haben fast die gleiche Farbe und Form, obwohl sie wohl eher nach Salazar geht als nach mir, aber sieh doch mal ihre Haarfarbe, sie schimmern schon in dem gleichen dunklen Schwarz, das alles Licht verschluckt , genau wie deine."

Tom wagte sich nur vor zu seinem ‚Gryffindor', legte dort kurz seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren und disapparierte. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte frustriert auf, hatte er doch einen richtigen Kuss mit Zunge gewollt.

Hermine hatte aufgehört zu schreien und wimmern, sie lag ruhig auf dem Bett und schlief.

Tom währenddessen durchstreifte laut fluchend das Manor der Familie Snape-Slytherin , auf der Suche nach seinem Großcousin 12. Grades und dessen Ehemann. Er wusste, dass sie hier irgendwo stecken mussten, aber er konnte sie nicht finden, doch dann kamen ihm plötzlich Damian, Severus und Salazar erster Sohn, und Regulus, dessen Partner, entgegen.

„Damian! Weißt du, wo deine Eltern sind? Es ist wichtig.", rief er ihm schon völlig verzweifelt, da er keinen finden konnte, und total abgehetzt entgegen.

„Was ist denn los, Tom, du wirkst irgendwie aufgelöst."

Tom sah seinen zukünftigen Schwager böse an, antwortete aber, da Damian auch ein Recht hatte es zu erfahren.

„Es geht um Adrian... und noch eine Snape-Slytherin!"

Damian sah ihn gerührt an, Tränen rannen an seinen Wangen hinunter und er verkrallte sich in Regulus Hand.

„Du hast ihn gefunden? Du hast meinen kleinen Bruder gefunden? Sag ist es wahr?", hörte man den ungläubigen Hauch seiner Stimme. Bestätigend nickte Tom wieder.

„Weißt du nun wo sie sind?", fragte er dann doch ungeduldig. Er wollte die beiden jüngsten Snapes nicht so gerne lange alleine lassen.

Damian nickte leicht und führte ihn in den kleinen Salon, wo die beiden Gesuchten schweigend beim Essen saßen. Severus rutschte hibbelig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, er hatte ein komisches Gefühl, schon seit letzter Nacht, und mit jeder Minute wurde er nervöser und zappeliger. Es musste etwas wichtiges passiert sein, irgendwas in ihm reagierte, nur was? Und plötzlich wurde dann die Tür aufgestoßen und drei abgehetzte Männer betraten den Raum. Damian sah man noch immer die Tränen an. Sogleich sprang Severus auf und bewegte sich auf seinen Sohn zu, Salazar war auch nicht langsam und hatte seinen Jungen im Arm. Aber alles was sie aus ihm herausbrachten, war immer wieder der Name ihres angeblich toten Jungen.

Tom befahl mit seiner Gebieterstimme allen, sich zu setzen. Dem kamen auch alle nach), aber Severus war immer noch nicht wohl. Er wurde nun schon fast hysterisch, als er fragte, was denn los sei.

Tom räusperte sich und sah die Anwesenden mit einem freudigen Funkeln in den Augen an, das sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatten.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden! Er war die ganze Zeit da und wir haben ihn nicht erkannt!", fing er an.

„Wen meinst du? Wen? Wer war da? Sag doch endlich, Tom!", schrie Severus nun schon fast.

„Adrian. Ich habe Adrian gefunden. Euren Sohn, meinen Kleinen. Aber das ist bei weitem noch nicht alles." Tom schwieg nun, da Severus in Tränen der Freude ausgebrochen war. Der Tränkeprofessor konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Salazar drückte ihm beruhigend die Hand, war allerdings nicht weniger gerührt, aber so wie es aussah hatte Tom noch nicht alles erzählt, so befahl er ihm, dass er weiter sprechen sollte.

Der dunkle Lord nickte Slytherin zu.

„Nun es ist etwas sehr Wichtiges. Euer Sohn ist niemand anders als Harry Potter, goldenes Kind Gryffindors!"

Severus erbleichte, wurde noch weißer als die Wand und begann zu zittern.

„Harry Potter?", wisperte er leise.

„Potter ist Adrian?" Das kann nicht… ich meine, was habe ich getan, er wird mich hassen!"

Nach einem Moment der Stille sprang Severus laut fluchend auf seine Beine, das Gesicht, noch von den Tränen nass, zierte nun eine zum Zorn verzogenen Grimasse. Er zischelte in Parsel die wüstesten Beschimpfungen, lief im Raum auf und ab und startete immer wieder noch schlimmere Schimpftiraden. Salazar schnappte sich Severus, als dieser gerade an ihm vorbeischritt und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Ebenfalls in Parsel sprechend beruhigte er ihn.

„Da ist noch etwas.", druckste der dunkle Lord herum, was eigentlich nicht seine Art war, aber es handelte sich bei einer der Personen immerhin um Salazar Slytherin, der Salazar Slytherin. Außerdem wollte er nicht unbedingt in der Haut von diesem Graubart stecken, wenn Severus erfuhr, dass er noch eine Tochter hat. Tom schilderte kurz und schnell, was vorfiel, als sie im Restaurant saßen und stellte dazu auch noch die Vermutung auf, dass sie begann sich zu wandeln. Dies bedeutete wohl, dass das Mädchen einen halben Tag jünger war als Adrian selbst.

Gemeinsam beschlossen sie, dass Severus zusammen mit Tom in den tropfenden Kessel reisen würde und sie im Laufe des nächsten Tages mit den Kindern zusammen zurück auf das Manor kehren. Die anderen wollten dableiben und alles für das Treffen vorbereiten, auch wenn Salazar gerne mitgekommen wäre, ging es einfach nicht, das wäre ein zu großer Schock.

Es waren einige Stunden vergangen. Tom war immer noch nicht wieder zurück und Adrian gähnte öfters, da Hermine immer noch schlief und er so keinerlei Unterhaltung hatte. Also legte er sich neben das Mädchen, das einst nur seine Freundin war und nun wohl etwas anderes ebenfalls. Er schlief sofort ein, als er das weiche Bett unter sich spürte.

Wie aus weiter Ferne konnte er zwei ploppende Geräusche hören, aber er war einfach viel zu erledigt, um sich noch irgendwie zu regen und driftete in einen ruhigen, ausgeglichenen Schlaf. Aber selbst dort spürte er die Anwesenheit Toms, der ihm immer wieder über den Kopf streichelte.

Severus und Tom apparierten direkt in das Zimmer, welches Tom und Harry sich seit dem Morgen teilten. Erstaunt riss der Professor die Augen auf, als er die beiden Jugendlichen auf dem Bett liegen sah. Sie beide hatten schwarze Haare, die relativ lang waren. Natürlich waren Hermines viel länger, denn sie gingen ihr bis zur Hüfte, während Adrians Haare nur bis kurz über die Schulter reichten, so wie bei Severus selbst. Die Haare des Mädchens hatten einen bläulichen Schimmer und waren leicht gewellt. Sie waren in etwa gleich groß und glichen sich wie, wie..., eben wie eineiige Zwillinge, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Adrian einen Adamsapfel besaß und Hermine Brüste. _(BetaNote: Öh – so mal von der Biologischen Seite betrachtet: Eineiige Zwillinge können NICHT unterschiedlichen Geschlechts sein. AuthorsNote: Sie sind magische Wesen… lol )_

Severus stand einfach nur da, sein Glücksgefühl im Magen hätte nicht stärker sein können, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich schlecht. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er große Angst vor der Reaktion der beiden.

Tom setzte sich zu ihnen aufs Bett und strich Adrian über die Haare, schien mit seinen Gedanken nicht mehr in dieser Welt zu sein. Aber Severus erkannte an dem Ausdruck seines Meisters, dass es eine schöne Erinnerung war, so seufzte er auf und setzte sich auf einen Sessel.

Der Morgen kam und sie saßen immer noch in der gleichen Position. Überrascht sahen sie auf Adrian, der auf einmal anfing im Schlaf etwas zu murmeln.

„Tom."

Dieser lächelte glücklich und setze einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf seines Kleinen. Danach senkte er seine Lippen auf die vollen, rosigen Lippen, leckte mit seiner Zunge an dem Spalt zwischen Ober- und Unterlippe und begann daran wie verrückt zu knabbern. Er schlängelte sich durch die kleine Spalte, die aufgrund eines leisen Seufzen entstand. In der heißen Mundhöhle angelangt stupste er immer wieder die andere Zunge an, fuhr über die Zähne und stupste sie weiterhin an. Schon wenig später spürte er die Erwiderung des Kusses und löste sich von dem kleinen Vampir.

Severus währenddessen wurde immer nervöser, das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen verbreitete sich immer schneller.

/Wie wird Harry... nein es ist MEIN Adrian, wie wird er es aufnehmen? Er hasst mich bestimmt./

Frustriert öffnete der ‚Gryffindor' die Augen, da Tom einfach so gemein zu ihm war und ihn nicht weiter küsste.

„Was ist denn?", gähnte er noch immer verschlafen und rieb sich den Schlaf auf den Augen, dabei schaute er die ganze Zeit verliebt in ein Paar rubinrote Augen.

„Wir haben Besuch, mein kleiner Vampir.", hörte man die dunkle Stimme, die warme Luft gegen Adrians Gesicht hauchte.

Erst jetzt drehte Adrian sich verwundert um und blickte in schwarze Augen. Severus saß einfach nur da und ließ die Musterung stumm über sich ergehen, seine Hände wie immer verschränkt vor dem Körper, aber war er dieses Mal nicht unter den üblichen zehn Lagen von schwarzen Stoff gehüllt, sondern hatte einfach eine schwarze Jeans an mit einem hellblauen Hemd darüber. Die Haare schimmerten seidig und keineswegs fettig. Zu Letzt lag Adrians Blick auf den ebenso schwarzen Augen, wie den seinen. Sie starrten ihn an, man könnte denken, es wäre nichts anders, aber es war irgendwie komisch, denn Adrian konnte darin lesen, wie in einem Buch. Die Bitterkeit, die beinahe 16 Jahre darin zu sehen war, war verschwunden, stattdessen funkelten sie. Doch las Adrian auch, dass dieser Mann jahrelang gelitten hatte, unter dem Verlust seines Babys all das hatte er auf ihn und die anderen Schüler abgeladen. Und es war merkwürdig er konnte es bis zu einem gewissen Grade verstehen. Da kommt James Potter daher und hatte plötzlich einen Sohn, der am gleichen Tag geboren war, wie sein eigenes Kind, das entführt wurde. Der Junge erkannte, wie sehr es seinen Professor in der Seele schmerzte. Was Adrian nicht bemerkte war, dass er mit seinen Fähigkeiten in seinen Vater eindrang und ihn las. Es war ähnlich wie Legilementik, nur sehr viel persönlicher und stärker.

Severus allerdings ließ es zu und stellte sich dem, was kam. Seine Augen wurden feucht, eine einzelne Träne suchte sich ihren Weg. Das einzige was er unter Schluchzern heraus bekam, war ein leises, geflüstertes „Adrian!"

Tom beobachtete alles gespannt, er hoffte für seinen kleinen, aber auch für Severus, dass Adrian ihn als Mutter beziehungsweise Vater annehmen würde, ansonsten wäre es fatal, da das Blut seines Vaters giftig wäre, wenn er es trinken würde.

/Oh man, und was ist mit dem Mädchen? Das ist einfach unglaublich./

Ein Blick zu Hermine zeigte ihm, dass sie noch seelenruhig schlief.

Adrian stemmte sich hoch und schwebte mehr oder weniger auf Severus zu, doch blieb er einige Meter vor ihm stehen. Ein innerer Zwiespalt machte sich in ihm bemerkbar:

/Hingehen und ein Neuanfang wagen, mit einer ganz neuen Familie oder an meinem Leid zerbrechen, alleine... nur mit Hilfe meiner wenigen Freunden? Was wird passieren? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich will nicht länger allein seien. Es tut mir Leid Sirius... ich werde dich immer als meinen Patenonkel lieben, aber ich kann nicht anders, auch wenn es Snape ist. Bitte verstehe dies... Ruhe in Frieden.../

Severus konnte den inneren Kampf sehen, den er mit sich austrug. Er wollte ihm helfen, er wollte ihn bei sich haben und bei Salazar und Damian. Endlich würden sie wieder eine Familie sein, aber dazu müsste er Adrian überzeugen. So breitete er seine Arme aus, wollte ihn in der Familie willkommen heißen.

Adrian rannen Tränen die Wangen hinab gen Boden, als er das sah und ein vertrautes Gefühl in seinem Innern breitete sich aus. Mit einer Mischung aus einem Jauchzen und einem Schluchzen sprang er ihm in die Arme und klammerte sich an ihn fest. Nie in seinem Leben hatte Adrian alles herauslassen können, was ihm widerfuhr und jetzt saß er auf dem Schoß seines Zaubertränkemeisters und ließ alles heraus.

Severus war so glücklich, presste den kleinen an seinen Körper, wiegte ihn hin und her.

„Ich habe mein Baby wieder.", sagte Severus immer wieder, wie ein geistliches Mantra vor sich her.

„Was ist denn hier los? Oh, Professor Snape? Harry... nein, Adrian? Was? Ich verstehe nicht.", fragte eine aus dem Schlaf entrissene Hermine und rieb ihre Augen. Adrian war währenddessen wieder eingeschlafen und grummelte wegen dem Lärm ein wenig.

Severus blieb die Luft weg, dort lag eine wunderschöne junge Frau auf dem Bett, die Haare standen leicht ab und ihr Blick war einfach nur zu süß. Ihre schwarz-blauen Augen erinnerten stark an Salazars, weshalb Severus seufzte, wurde ihm doch nur wieder bewusst, wie sehr er Salazar liebte und dass er ihn viel zu sehr vernachlässigt hatte.

Aus einem inneren Zwang heraus stand Hermine auf und ging auf ihren Professor zu. Dieser breitete an diesem Morgen zum zweiten Mal seine Arme aus und empfing sie in seiner Familie. Sie ließ sich umarmen. Ein süßlicher Duft stieg in ihre Nase und ihr geistiger Zustand, der noch immer nicht klar war, vernebelte sich noch stärker. Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie auf die pulsierende Stelle. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sie sich die Lippen leckte und immer näher kam. Auf einmal war eine sanfte Hand in ihren Haaren und dirigierten sie direkt auf diese Stelle zu. Sie biss mit ihren spitzen Zähnen zu und begann aus einem Reflex heraus zu saugen. Beim ersten süßen Nass wurde sie immer wilder. Wollte immer mehr, aber Severus schob ihren Kopf weg, sonst wäre es wohl bald aus mit ihm.

Entschuldigend sahen die blau-schwarzen Sterne in schwarze Obsidiane. Severus war ein wenig erschöpft lächelte aber, da sie ihn unterbewusst als Mutter und Vater angenommen hatte.

„Wie es aussieht, mein lieber Schwiegervater, hast du nun drei wunderschöne Kinder und einer davon ist MEIN!", lachte Tom und befreite Severus von seinem Verlobten.

„Hm... Tom.", gähnte Harry wieder und wurde endgültig wach. Er suchte Toms Lippen, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste sie flüchtig. Er hatte irgendwie Blutgeruch in der Nase und bekam Hunger, so küsste er Toms Hals, bemerkte wie er eine Gänsehaut verursachte und biss hinein.

„Du kleiner Frechdachs!", rief Tom aus und stöhnte leicht, da es ihn anmachte, wenn ihn sein Kleiner biss.

Die beiden anderen Snape-Slytherins sahen sich das mit einem seligen Lächeln an. Hermine seufzte wieder, ein kleiner Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Was ist mit dir, meine Kleine?", fragte Severus seine Tochter.

„Nichts... nur wünsche ich mir auch jemanden.", sprach sie in Gedanken. Wieder seufzte sie.

Severus nickte nur, verstand er doch ihr Problem, ihm war es ähnlich gegangen, alle um ihn herum fanden ihre Partner, heirateten und kriegten Kinder. Und was war mit ihm? Er hatte niemanden gehabt bis er dann eines Tages den wahren Salazar Slytherin traf, es war in einem gewissen Sinne sogar eine lustige Geschichte.

Flashback 

Er war damals etwa 27 Jahre und mit Hogwarts seit einem Jahr fertig, da er erst später eingeschult wurde als alle anderen, doch wusste das kaum jemand, da er ein Vampir war und noch immer jung aussah. Er war früher, als er ein Kind war, schwer krank gewesen, verbrachte viel Zeit in St. Mungos, doch erst ein Aufenthalt in einer Muggelklinik brachte ihm Heilung. Er mochte sie zwar nicht wirklich, aber seit je her war er ihnen dankbar.

_Lucius und Narcissa hatten ein halbes Jahr zuvor geheiratet und Narcissa war schwanger. Es wurde ein Mädchen, Mary-Ann, doch sie starb im Alter von drei Jahren, bei einem Übergriff der Werwölfe auf Malfoy Manor. Seit diesem Tag an wohnten die Malfoys nicht mehr dort, da sie alles an die Kleine erinnerte, sondern bei Salazar Slytherin auf Slytherin Manor. Der Schock um den Tod saß tief, weswegen sie eigentlich keine Kinder mehr haben wollten._

_Severus Snape hatte durch Zufall von dem Schicksal seiner Freunde erfahren und wollte nach Malfoy Manor, aber keiner war da. Er fragte einen Hauselfen, wo sie denn seien und wurde nach Slytherin Manor geschickt._

_Er hob eine Augenbraue und apparierte dorthin. Er fand nur die Malfoys vor, sie meinten, dass Manor wäre unbewohnt, da Salazar ja Gerüchten zur Folge schon seit einem Jahrzehnt verstorben war. Sie erneuerten das Manor und machten es wieder bewohnbar._

_So lebten die Malfoys also weitere drei Monate dort, als sie eines Tages vor Severus Tür standen. Er hatte ein kleines Haus mit einem Labor, einem Wohnzimmer, einem Salon und einem Schlafzimmer sowie Küche und Bad, aber mehr besaß er nicht. Lucius meinte, dass, als sie vom Einkaufen kamen, das Haus verschlossen war und sie nicht herein konnten. Auch mit den üblichen Zaubern nicht. Sie klopften aber keiner öffnete. So wohnten sie einige Zeit in dem kleinen Haus von Severus zusammen. _

_Das war bestimmt Sevs nervigste Zeit überhaupt. Narcissa war sehr reinlich und putzte beinahe die ganze Zeit, wenn sie mal nicht dabei war Lucius umher zu kommandieren. Und Lucius? Der beschwerte sich immer wieder bei Severus, wie unfair das doch ist, dabei war Lucius Malfoy der größte Pantoffelheld den es wohl gab und er tat alles für seine Narcissa._

_Eines Tages wurde es Severus viel zu viel und er fasste einen Entschluss. Da sie ja nicht zurück nach Malfoy Manor wollten, musste er dem Rätsel um Slytherin Manor auf den Grund gehen. Er apparierte an die Grenze des Anwesens und ging den restlichen Weg, klopfte und klingelte an die Tür, wartete beinahe eine Ewigkeit. Er wollte es schon aufgeben, da wurde die Tür von einem Hauselfen geöffnet._

„_Mister? Sir? Was kann Billy für sie tun, Mister, Sir?"_

„_Bring mich zu deinem Meister.", gab er genervt zurück, seine Laune war mehr als mies. Er konnte wegen den Malfoys ja noch nicht einmal vernünftig für sein Medizinstudium lernen._

_Der Hauself wollte sich zwar drücken, aber Severus stechender Blick ließ ihn innehalten._

„_Bitte folgen Sie mir Mister, Sir."_

_Sie gingen durch die bekannten Flure in einen Salon und da stand er persönlich. Severus Mund klappte auf und er starrte die Person vor sich an. Lange schwarz-blaue Haare, sowie Augen und der Körper! Severus war hin und weg, himmelte die Person schon jetzt an._

„_Bei Salazar", wisperte er leise und bewundernd aus._

„_Oh, Sie kennen mich?", fragte der Mann._

_Severus schluckte noch, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde. Das nächste was er bemerkte war, ein weiches Bett und eine Person die neben ihm auf dem Bett lag. Er schlug seine Augen auf und runzelte die Stirn. Er bewegte seinen Kopf nach links und sah wieder direkt in diese wunderschöne Farbe. Das nächste was er spürte waren Zähne, die sich in seinen Hals verbissen und zu saugen anfingen. Severus keuchte auf und ließ es über sich ergehen. Der fremde Mann, der sich Salazar Slytherin nannte, machte ihn doch wirklich zu einer Art Partner, denn nach nur wenigen Schlucken löste er sich und bot sich ihm selber an. Wie in Trance folgte er der Einladung. Das war der Tag ihrer Verlobung gewesen._

_Wenn er heute daran zurückdachte, konnte er es immer noch nicht recht glauben, aber Severus war unendlich glücklich mit seinem Partner. Salazar nahm einen Schwangerschaftstrank zu sich und gebar neun Monate später einen kräftigen und gesunden Sohn: Damian Luzifer Slytherin-Snape_

_Vier Jahre später wurde Severus selbst schwanger, nachdem Narcissa ihnen verkündet hatte, dass sie wieder schwanger wäre (seit der Verlobung wohnten auch wieder die Malfoys in Slytherin Manor, das war ja groß genug). Und dann kam Draco, sein Patensohn. Es kam alles so schnell..._

_Flashback-Ende_

Er war noch immer in Gedanken, so bemerkte er auch nicht, wie er angesprochen wurde. Erst als der älteste Snape angestupst wurde, reagierte er.

„Was?", sprach er erschrocken aus, klang dabei wieder, wie der übliche schlechtgelaunte Professor. Adrian, der ihn angestupst hatte, wich sofort leicht verschreckt zur Seite. Wie ein junges Rehkitz blitzten seine Augen groß und scheu. Severus ‚Mutterinstinkt' wurde alarmiert, deswegen agierte er schnell. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weich und ein entschuldigendes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Adrian nickte und schmiegte sich an den Körper seines Vaters, keinen wunderte es, dass er alles an Zärtlichkeiten aufsog.

„Ich sagte, dass wir wohl mal nach Slytherin Manor sollten, sonst nehmen sie uns noch die Bude auseinander, du kennst sie doch."

Severus stimmte dem zu.

„Ich verstehe das immer noch nicht so ganz. Aber was mich im Moment am ehesten interessiert, was ist eigentlich wirklich mit mir passiert? Ich meine, okay, ich bin ein Vampir, denn ich kenne kein anderes Wesen das Blut saugt, offenbar bin ich mit Adrian und dem Professor verwandt. Aber wie... ich meine, meine Mutter war eine Muggel und mein Vater auch."

„Kleine, ich bin dein Vater.", sagte Severus mit einem Lächeln.

„Wie? Sie sind mein Vater? Hmm...", überlegte das Mädchen „...okay, aber wie ist das passiert? Nein, nein, ich weiß schon, wie so etwas geht.", sie räusperte sich. „Sie sind mein Vater? Die Muggel nicht? Nein? Verstehe ich nicht richtig, aber Sie werden mir das schon noch erklären oder Professor?"

Severus nickte „Nenn' mich doch bitte nicht Professor, sondern entweder Severus oder irgendwann vielleicht Dad?", zum Ende hin wurde er immer unsicherer.

„Aber wer ist dann meine Mutter?"

Tom begann zu lachen. Severus blitzte ihn an. „Lass das Tom! Ich bin immerhin bald dein Schwiegervater!", plusterte er sich auf.

„Ja, ja, schon gut Sevielein.", gluckste der dunkle Lord.

Womit jedoch keiner gerechnet hatte war, dass Adrian, der immer noch bei seinem Vater stand, Tom mit roten Augen anblitzte und knurrte. Tom hob fragend eine Augenbraue und blitzte zurück. Ein Blickduell begann und keiner wollte verlieren, aber am Ende resignierte Tom.

„Okay, Kleiner, du hast gewonnen. Entschuldige, Severus", er betonte seinen Vornamen und seufzte. „Memo an mich: Ärgere niemals die Familie von Adrian."

Dies brachte alle zum Lachen. Severus war überglücklich, dass sein Sohn ihm helfen wollte, obwohl es ja eigentlich nur Spaß von Tom war. Hermine war im Moment auch zufrieden, da sie wusste, sie würde die Informationen, die sie brauchte noch kriegen.

Und Adrian? Adrian liebte Tom einfach viel zu sehr, er löste sich von seinem Vater und sprang auf seinen dunklen Lord, um ihn durchzuknuddeln. „Tom! Ich lieb dich, aber beleidige nicht meine Familie, die ich doch erst seit heute habe. Na gut, ich und Mine sind schon immer wie Bruder und Schwester gewesen.", grinste dieser nun.

Severus räusperte sich, zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Geschehens wieder auf sich.

„Also, eigentlich bin ich ja deine Mutter, ich habe damals einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank genommen und euch beide ausgetragen. Und, nun ja, euer anderer Vater ist, nun ja... du kennst doch eine Geschichte Hogwarts oder?"

Adrian wusste es zwar schon, aber sie hatten es Hermine nicht gesagt, nur, dass er ein Snape war. Aber es war lustig anzusehen. Sie nickte dazu sehr heftig, so dass ihre Locken hin und her wehten und ihr am Ende im Gesicht hingen. Das brachte Vater und Sohn zum Schmunzeln. Severus gab ihr einen Spiegel in die Hand.

Eine Zeitlang herrschte Stille.

„Bei Salazar!", zischte sie in Parsel vor sich her, nicht bemerkend, dass sie es laut aussprach.

Break? Tbc?

thx to:

Asmodina: oh doch ich konnte und dann habe ich jahrelang nicht mehr gepostet, ich sollte mich glaube ich schämen, es tut mir leid.

gugi28: Hmm… Hey Häschen(?) ist auch was anderes 'lol' na ja das mit dem lemon, der hat sich da rein geschlichen… und erst wirts wieder glaube ich etwas leichtere lektüre, oder doch nicht? Oh ich weiß nicht, vielleicht schleicht sich wieder mal n lemon bei mir rein :-P das mit harry kommt noch, ich weiß sogar wer es war, verrate es aber nicht. Also kannst du vielleicht hellsehen? Also das geheimnis ist ja ein wenig gelüftet oder? ich bin ja mal gespannt was du dazu sagst.

gray angel: ja stimmt, obwohl der cliff nicht ganz so gewollt war… und dann noch so lange :S also ich weiß wer der auserwählte ist, aber das verrate ich nicht, nein… 'ganz-verschwiegen-sei'

crimegirl: japp gegen wenige reviews muss man was machen, da hast du recht und ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast! knuddel dafür, werden wir mal sehen was so alles passiert…

Jo: Du kannst wirklich hellsehen oder war es soooo offensichtlich?

Avallyn Black: na ja ich bin auch ein wenig seltsam, deswegen wundert er sich nicht, nein jetzt ehrlich es sollte eigentlich nicht soooo schnell gehen. Aber die charas wollten das so. also ich kann dir nur sagen, wenn es für dich zu schnulzig wird, würde ich aufhören zu lesen, weil es wirklich kommen könnte, dass es fluff wird… doch würde ich noch ein wenig warten, weil spätestens die kapitel in hogwarts werden düsterer und eher drama, danke für den vorschlag, ich versuche es durchzusetzen, dafür danke ich dir. Süße mich kränkt so was nicht so schnell, glaub mir… wie gesagt es ist nur ein anfang den ich die meiste zeit in der schule geschrieben habe und deswegen nicht ganz so ausgearbeitet ist, aber das habe ich jetzt mit der pause geändert.

ShiaAngel: Danke… knuddel

Dracla: Kannst du gedanken lesen? Habe heute grad das neue kapitel geschrieben und dann kommst du und schreibst n review ;) knuddel


End file.
